


Dying In This Summer Heat

by chasingxrabbits



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Large Cock, M/M, Public Sex, no stretch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingxrabbits/pseuds/chasingxrabbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys go to the beach and half-public sex ensues.<br/>Kinks: huge cock, no stretch, public sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying In This Summer Heat

 

The warmth against Louis’ skin was one of the most pleasing sensations he could imagine - rivaled only by a few...

  
  


He flicked his eyes open, flinching away immediately. He was staring directly into the sun, his aviators doing little to muffle the initial shock.

  
  


Careful fingers pulled the glasses away from the bridge of his nose slightly to look out over the crystal clear waters. When management had told them about the “beach getaway,” Louis was less than impressed, imagining some American tourist spot where children ran amok with skimpily dressed, baked women dying for attention and fat, hairy men with wandering eyes. He had to admit, however, that they’d rose above his nightmarish expectations and somehow booked them a trip to someplace called Guana Beach, nestled perfectly in the British Virgin Islands. They’d assured the boys that at any given time there were no more than thirty guests, paying far more than they should to enjoy the resort, and that their free time could be spent however they pleased, which all summed up to a surprisingly relaxing - and booze filled - week with only themselves.

  
  


Currently, Louis was enjoying the day by perfecting his already well-established tan, sprawled out across what was easily the most comfortable beach chair he’d encountered in his twenty years.

  
  


Zayn, to his side, was inspecting some fruity drink that he’d ordered. Louis wasn’t sure why he looked so hesitant; he’d had at least four already, the evidence present in the pile of colorful mini-umbrellas in the sand between them. Briefly, Louis wondered if maybe the boy’s apprehension stemmed from a distrust in his own ability to keep it down, but he seemed to decide against the notion as he raised the glass to his lips.

  
  


Harry, Niall, and Liam were off in the shallows of the water, splashing around and talking, a beer in Niall’s hand as he bobbed with the water, raising the glass bottle as the waves lapped up against his bare stomach and chest.

  
  


From what Louis could gather, Harry had been trying to convince them for an hour that they should build a sandcastle, but Liam seemed a little too content with just paddling around, and while Niall was usually up for literally anything, he had been more interested in making sure his blood alcohol level was at a comfortable rate.

  
  


Louis quirked an eyebrow, pushing his sunglasses up through his hair and letting it fall, sloppily back onto his forehead around them.

  
  


His eyes were fixed on the pout that Harry was accessorizing with, and inwardly, Louis loved it. There was just something so childish about sulking over not getting your way that made Louis’ skin itch.

  
  


For a split second, Harry’s green eyes darted up, sensing the new attention on him, despite Louis having been a good forty feet off.  

 

Louis allowed it, holding the gaze for a total of three seconds before peeling his own eyes away and half-smirking at the sand below his chair. He stretched up into a sitting position, allowing his relaxed muscles to adjust as he did so.

  
  


Knowing that Louis was about to join him, Harry waded his way out of the water on all fours.

As soon as he reached only half wet sand, his fingers started digging through it. He had made a pretty decent sized hole when Louis crouched to sit next to him.

  
  


Louis let his knees sink into the soft, damp sand as his eyes followed Harry’s careful, dirty fingers as they piled earth on top of itself until there was a two-foot mound of sand in front of him.

 

Zayn was watching them from across the space, his lips turned up into an amused smile. For a minute, he looked like he was about to get up and join them, but he instantly reconsidered as Liam walked past the two playing in the sand to take Louis’ previous beach chair.

  
  


Still, dripping from the water, even Louis had to admit that he looked a bit angel-esque as the  droplets on the toned skin of his back sparkled in the warming rays.

  
  


Apparently, it was a mutual feeling for Zayn, because, despite having his own pair of designer sunglasses, Louis could only imagine his hazel eyes following Liam’s every move, religiously.

  
  


Louis had to huff a laugh to himself and avert his gaze back to where Harry’s hands had formed a kind of moat around the haphazard pile of sand.

  
  


Louis eyes landed on a shell a couple paces off from him, and he stretched to retrieve it, inspecting it and then handing it over with care. Harry’s eyes lit up a little as he turned it over in his fingers and smiled.

 

Carefully, he laid it next to his knee and started shaping what was to be the castle itself.

Louis helped then, reaching forward and purposefully brushing their hands together and eliciting a bit of a dreamy look from Harry when they locked gazes yet again.

  
  


Louis wrapped his fingers around Harry's wrist, chancing a darting look around at each of the other band members faces before pulling Harry in and leaning closer to him at the same time.

 

He gave a sly smile as he quickly pressed a kiss to the boy’s cheek and then carried on, admiring the pinkish tone that rose on Harry's cheek.

 

-

 

Zayn tried his best to keep his eyes from wandering, but it seemed as though it was a futile effort as he dared a look over to rake his eyes down Liam's body. There was just something about the newly sun-kissed skin stretched out across toned muscles that had Zayn questioning his sexuality, time and time again.

  
  


Liam was running one of the resorts huge, fluffy towels - that could honestly only be compared to a plush blanket - across his wet skin with a blissful smile on his lips.

  
  


"Kinda perfect, yeah?" Liam asked, and the words swam through Zayn's clouded mind.

  
  


"Yeah," he agreed instantly, trying to shake himself sober a few notches. He flushed as he realized that Liam was asking about the surrounding beach and not Zayn's opinion on his bandmate's wet appearance.

  
  


Liam's eyes flicked up to Louis and Harry, watching them for a second before searching for Niall in the water. He was laid out on his back with a grin on his lips as he floated around in contentment.

  
  


Liam eased back again into his chair with the knowledge that all of his little ducks were safe and sound, and let all of his own muscles relax with a long sigh. Zayn mimicked the sound quietly.

  
  


It wasn’t like one day he just woke up and said, “Damn, today, I’m going to start getting hard-ons for my bandmate”. It was kind of a slow process actually, at first it was casual mental comments about how a certain shirt looked nice on the boy and before Zayn knew it, the two were playing video games and the black-haired boy was imagining shoving the hilt of the controller-

  
  


“Hey, are you listening to me?” Liam asked with a breathy laugh.

  
  


“Nah,” Zayn admitted, instantly flushing as he tipped back the rest of his fruity drink.

  
  


“Doesn’t matter,” Niall said, showing up to Zayn’s left side and making him nearly jump off of his chair. How the hell did he miss a whole person showing up in the conversation? How drunk was he really? “He was just goin’ off about what shows we’re playing when we get back.”

  
  


“God, Liam,” Zayn snorted, masking his discomfort before anyone suspected it was something more than just the alcohol getting to him. “Don’t you ever relax?”

  
  


“I’m relaxed,” the feathery-haired boy argued, looking like he’d taken actual offense for a second. “I’m just being realistic; we can’t stay here forever.”

  
  


“I could retire right now, I think,” Louis called, suddenly, his eyes lighting up as Niall and Zayn both nodded.

  
  


“Yeah, I’d be well-off for the rest of my life; buy a house out here somewhere,” Niall agreed, bright, blue eyes crinkling in the corners with humor.

  
  


“I don’t think I could yet,” Liam admitted, suddenly putting on a smile of his own. “We’ve only just begun, after all.”

  
  


Everyone seemed to agree to that and again, the tone mellowed out. Harry was back molding the sand until it was to his liking. He inspected it, and Louis watched, doodling absently into the soft earth as Harry nodded proudly.

  
  


Like he’d forgotten something, his eyes lit up, and delving a hand into his pocket, he retrieved the shell. It was placed at the very top of the castle, and instantly, the green eyes were seeking Louis’ approval with an expectant smile.

  
  


Louis huffed a laugh, reaching a hand out and cupping the boy’s cheek in his palm. He ran a thumb over the soft skin, making Harry flush under the touch.

  
  


“Looks nice, Haz.” Louis gave a genuine smirk as he leaned in and kissed the younger again.

  
  


Zayn’s eyes widened as he watched, looking around to see if the other two had noticed the scene playing out in front of them. They apparently had not, since they chattered on about something else completely. Zayn swallowed hard, his dark brows knitting together.

 

He’d known about Louis and Harry - for the most part, hell, it seemed like they couldn’t do anything without some kind of physical connection, anywhere from their fingers touching to their entire sides pressed together on a constant basis. They did live together, so Zayn imagined that there was a lot he didn’t know, but honestly, he’d never seen them kiss before.

  
  


Harry’s nervous eyes darted over to meet Zayn’s for a second as he flushed harder. He didn’t break the kiss, however, and it seemed that Louis wasn’t too shy, since he only deepened the contact.

  
  


Zayn ripped his gaze away and stood out of his chair. His abrupt motions caused Liam and Niall to give him these questioning looks, but Zayn shook them off, heading off to the cabana to get another drink.

  
  


The bartender was this sun kissed goddess with a pink hibiscus flower framing the right side of her face, tucked into her long black hair. She gave a lovely smile at him, tilting her head to the side expectantly.

  
  


“Can I have another one of whatever this is?” he asked, making her smile even wider at his thick accent. She nodded at him, turning and walking around the bar and mixing him a new drink and taking her sweet time doing so. “God knows I’m going to need it,” he added under his breath.

  
  


He waited patiently until a full margarita glass was placed back into his grip, and instantly, he was raising it to his lips. If he was being honest, he was only drinking to drown out the rising feeling in his gut that he couldn’t really place.

  
  


Except, that was a lie - he knew exactly what it was. It was the perfect nausea that swirled in his gut, made his throat clench and choke up every time those chocolate eyes fell on him. It was that skin tightening feeling, stretching over his too-big bones and causing him to itch. It was lovely, and it made his mind swim. When Liam was around, doing anything that even remotely piqued Zayn’s - many - interests, the boy’s thoughts turned into little gold fish, aimlessly floating around and bumping into the sides of the tank and getting caught under currents.

  
  


He had half of his glass drained by the time Niall walked over to him and ordered another beer.

 

The bleach blonde was dripping wet from the clear ocean waters, stretching his pale face up to the inviting sun and smiling. He too waited for his drink and took it eagerly when the bartender handed it over.

  
  


She went back to the other side of the bar, about thirty feet away to wipe something down.

  
  


Zayn glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and his eyes stuck to a droplet of water that was trailing its way down the lines of Niall’s neck, collecting in a tiny pool in the dip of his clavicle.

  
  


Suddenly, Zayn’s mouth ran dry, and he was tipping his drink back up just for some relief. His body ran slightly cold at the realization that he’d never found Niall attractive before - not like that anyway - and suddenly he had to turn around, away from Niall. He leaned back against the bar in search of support for his, suddenly weak, muscles.

  
  


That was a bad idea.

  
  


His new view consisted of Louis and Harry, not really trying to hide their affections anymore. Louis had this hungry position where he was leaning into and almost over the younger. His lips were nearly connected to Harry’s, moving so fast in a clearly hushed voice, just ghosting the skin with his own as he spoke. Both of his grey-blue eyes were closed with this blissed out look on his face that told plenty of stories on its own. It looked almost as if he were praying to Harry, one hand cupped around the back of the boy’s neck to hold him in place.

  
  


Zayn cringed, hating himself for actually having to rip his attention away from the scene.

  
  


Liam was laying in his chair, sprawled out like a lazy cat with one hand in the sand below, digging his fingers absently into it as he stared up at the pale blue sky. He was completely oblivious to the Louis and Harry show, just like he was always oblivious to absolutely everything in the most innocent and attractive way.

  
  


But of course, not everyone could be perfect like Liam, and Zayn was a prime example of that. Instantly, his traitorous eyes found a fresh patch of skin across Liam’s stomach, untouched and virgin to Zayn’s own hands. He wanted to ravish it in the most sinister way possible.

 

His tongue darted out to wet his lips, and he stopped it, mid-action.

  
  


“Zayn?”  Niall was looking at him with this worried expression, his brows knitted together in genuine concern. “Are you alright? You look sick.”

  
  


Yeah, sick, Zayn mentally agreed.

  
  


He didn’t really trust his voice, and he certainly didn’t trust his eyes. And more than anything, he didn’t trust his hands. Rightfully so, because in a second, all three were working against him.

  
  


“Come here,” he said involuntarily, and was that his voice? He could hardly believe that the husky, rough tone had slipped past his own lips. It sounded tortured.

  
  


He reached out, shaky fingers taking Niall’s chin in a tight hold, pulling his face forward until he could feel Niall’s surprised breath.

  
  


His bright blue eyes were open wide, questioning, but some how trusting like Niall was.  He looked as though he was about to go through with anything Zayn wanted him to just because Zayn wanted it and it was too much all at once. Zayn had to avert his eyes to the fucking sand to keep himself from forcing Niall to his knees.

  
  


“I’m serious, are you okay?” Zayn chanced a look back up at him in vain. Those crystal blue eyes were too sincere, too innocent - like he had no fucking idea what Zayn was going through.

  
  


“‘M fine,” he lied shakily, his voice coming out an octave too high and giving him away, even if everything else didn’t.

  
  


Niall’s hand was suddenly cupping Zayn’s jaw in a completely innocent gesture, turning him so they were face to face again.

  
  


Zayn scowled at him, hating the idea of ever being angry with Niall, but knowing that if Niall kept this shit up, it wasn’t going to be pretty.

 

It was a losing battle, Zayn knew, he only wish that his pride wasn’t such a big part of the matter, because now, instead of simply going back to their room and half-drowning himself in the bath pool, he had something to prove. And that something was the he wasn’t about to back down from a challenge. Ever.

  
  


Other than something drastic like swimming in open water, not eating for a day, or actually getting out of bed before noon. Those were all challenges he could ignore.

  
  


But those blue, questioning eyes were a temptation that could not be ignored, lest he become practically suicidal for a few days and demolish all the high-calorie food on this island.

  
  


So, instead of doing the socially correct thing and letting it die, he leaned into an ever curious Niall and pressed their lips together. Hard. Hard enough for it to hurt a little and make Niall gasp.

  
  


For some sick reason, Zayn was grinning when he pulled away. He could feel his cheeks burning red and that nausea was thick in his gut, but he was full out beaming.

  
  


Niall looked like he was searching for words as his pale skin pinkened, his cheeks flushing a bright red to match Zayn’s. Apparently he couldn’t think of anything, so he simply muttered an, “Oh.”

  
  


Zayn huffed a laugh, ruffling a hand through the other’s hair in a disguised nervousness. At least, that’s what he had intended to do, but for some reason that he could only explain as some kind of illness, his fingers threaded through the bleached locks, and tugged. He pulled Niall’s head back, eliciting a purring noise from him.

  
  


The action was possessive and rough - two things Zayn hadn’t ever used to describe his relationship with Niall.

  
  


Maybe protective, but never possessive. Never hungry.

  
  


Zayn’s eyes darted to the bartender, finding that she was still busy wiping things down and he made it an opportunity, leaning in and nudging his nose along the line of Niall’s exposed throat. He could feel Niall’s labored breathing against his skin, and it only made Zayn grin wider.

  
  


He wondered how long Niall would allow him to do this and whether it would be him or one of the other boys to put a stop to things first. Zayn sure wasn't going to.

  
  


At that point, it was a race to Zayn. How many purple bruises could he suck into his bandmate’s pale skin before someone would stop him? He began by biting down forcefully on the available flesh, making Niall huff and whimper these shocked little noises. Zayn made it through about four of those rough, tongue and teeth kisses before his eyes watched Niall’s hand come up.

  
  


For a second, Zayn thought that the boy was about to stop him, push him away and not talk to him for a few days, because that’s what he deserved. But he didn’t. His innocent fingers tangled into Zayn’s fluffy locks and actually pulled him in. It was the complete opposite of what he was expecting, but it worked for Zayn.

  
  


He hummed into the crook of Niall’s neck and wound his arms around the boy’s bare hips, digging the blunt of his fingers into Niall’s back.

  
  
  


He was so lost in the little game he was playing that he almost missed the fact that he was being watched. In fact, had he not darted his eyes up for a second, who knows how long he would have kept going with his little project.

  
  


But he did, and he locked gazes with not only one, but all three of his other bandmates. Their expressions ranged from Louis’ amusement to Harry’s confusion to Liam’s mortification.

  
  


Zayn let go of Niall so fast that Niall actually stumbled forward, having just been resting most of his weight on Zayn’s grip. It seemed that that was more than enough to snap him out of his daze, because once he balanced himself, he too joined in staring at Zayn like he was crazy.

  
  


“Must be something in the water,” Louis muttered. He and Harry had completed their sandcastle and were standing by Liam’s vacated chair.

  
  


The three bystanders were all standing there, staring with similar shocked expressions, looking a little like they’d just witnessed some horrible monster carry away a small child.

  
  


Which is exactly what Zayn felt like.

  
  


“Shut up, Louis,” Niall defended, though it came out so quiet and hoarse that Zayn wasn’t sure anyone but the two of them heard it.

  
  


Zayn glanced again at the bartender, finding that she was blushing like mad as well, conveniently busy straightening all of the already neat bottles of alcohol.

  
  


Still. Zayn couldn’t take the chance that she’d see anymore.

“Maybe you should go,” he suggested to her and she glanced up through her falling, black locks and nodded, hurrying off down the little stone path. He watched for a full minute until she disappeared into a side door of the resort.

  
  


“Nice,” Zayn commented, reaching behind the bar itself and taking a half-empty bottle of Malibu to drown his shame. Niall huffed a laugh, snatching the new prize away and popping the top.

  
  


“I’m going to need this more than you,” he commented, downing a swig and wincing at the burn.

  
  


It was then that Zayn caught sight of the four - very obvious - hickeys he’d managed to cause. They were just beginning to blossom into a violet red and it made Zayn feel like he was about to lose his stomach contents.

  
  


Liam was watching him assess the situation with frightened eyes that Zayn met with shamed ones. “Are you okay, Zayn?” he asked, truly concerned as he padded the short distance through the sand to place a hesitant hand on Zayn’s shoulder.

  
  


Zayn had been expecting Liam to look disappointed, but instead he was offering a strong hand and a worried expression. He was actually trying to comfort Zayn, and there was something about that that made him both swoon like a teenage girl and incredibly sick to his stomach.

  
  


He wasn’t sure what to say, so he didn’t really say anything, just ducked his head in shame.

  
  


And maybe that was the wrong thing to do. Maybe somewhere deep down he knew that acting like the victim would only make Liam search to provide more comfort - that was just the kind of person Liam Payne was. Actually, Zayn was positive that he knew the cause and effect of his actions, but pretending that he didn’t was so much easier than admitting that he wanted Liam closer.

  
  


Liam, being as innocent and oblivious as he was, reached his other hand to Zayn, snaking both of his arms around Zayn’s back and pulling the shorter of them into a loose embrace. Zayn didn’t think Liam was aware of it, but the, suddenly close, proximity had Zayn’s head swimming again. It was either that or all the alcohol he’d consumed was catching up with him. Maybe both.

  
  


Probably both.

  
  


Either way, he was okay with any excuse to be that close to Liam. He couldn’t even count all the times that they would be sharing a hotel room and he’d lay awake, wishing he could climb into Liam’s bed across the room. Not even in a sexual way. He guessed that anything sexual that could come out of the situation would just be an added benefit.

  
  


He leaned into Liam’s strong stance, milking every bit of sympathy he could get without looking weak. And it was innocent enough for the first couple of seconds, but Zayn couldn’t really help himself. At least, he didn’t think he could have. He didn’t really try if he was being honest.

  
  


He leaned up and wrapped both arms around Liam’s neck, resting his chin on the other’s shoulder and meeting Louis eyes behind him.

  
  


Louis quirked an eyebrow, giving Zayn a skeptical smirk. He was egging Zayn on, prodding the problem until it grew. If he could trust Louis for one thing, it was that. He had an uncanny ability to grow a molehill into a mountain - a colossal mountain.

  
  


“Do it,” Louis mouthed, going unnoticed by Niall of the group, who was drinking down the last of the coconut rum, and Harry, who was positioned to Louis’ right just hidden from the small gesture. The two words were obviously meant for Zayn.

  
  


Zayn squinted his eyes at Louis’ suggestion that was quickly becoming more of a challenge, and it was burning inside of Zayn. His pride was swelling again.

  
  


Zayn smirked back, losing himself in the moment as he experimentally turned his face into the crook of Liam’s neck where it met the shoulder. The sunkissed skin was hot and flushed against his lips.

  
  


Nothing happened. No one objected, and Zayn briefly thought he could get away with this.

  
  


He moved his lips, gently kissing the area, deepening it when he saw how pleased Louis looked with the behavior.

  
  


Liam froze into place, and Zayn could only imagine what his face looked like.

Niall was right - Zayn was sick. He could tell because the thought of Liam being a little bit traumatized by the situation had Zayn pressing on, sinking his teeth into Liam’s skin, much like he had Niall’s.

  
  


Liam let out a small, shocked yelp and pushed Zayn away gently - forcefully enough that he got the point across, but not rough enough that it would hurt Zayn or his feelings.

  
  


“What do you think you’re-” Liam started, but Zayn couldn’t bring himself to wipe away the shit-eating grin he was sporting, and he’d be fucked if he could bring himself to not try and push things further.

  
  


He cut Liam’s words off by leaning up and connecting their lips.

  
  


They’d kissed once before. Once. And it was all in good fun, but this, this was no mucking around.

  
  


This was Zayn being forceful, roughly pushing into Liam with all mouth and tongue. This was the pit of his gut boiling like someone had set him on fire. This was his chest sinking because he knows he’s wrong in every way.

  
  


This was Liam...relaxing?

  
  


It was Liam placing an absolutely hesitant hand on Zayn’s bare hip.

  
  


This was the sound of Louis snickering and the feeling of Harry and Niall’s eyes on them. It was Zayn pushing it even further because he was disgustingly greedy, and even though Liam’s wasn't approving, he certainly wasn’t pushing Zayn away.

  
  


Zayn rose up on his tiptoes, deepening the kiss as gentle fingers ghosted along Liam’s jawline. He was moving slowly, afraid that if he made any sudden movement, Liam would snap out of it.

  
  


And that was the last thing Zayn wanted.

  
  


He could live with Liam hating him forever, as long as they didn’t break contact. He actually wasn’t sure Liam was capable of hate or any such emotion, but that was another story completely.

  
  


Watching the situation, Louis inconspicuously threaded his fingers with Harry’s tugging him slightly closer so that their bare shoulders were touching.

Harry looked over at him with these wide eyes - curious, yet absolutely intrigued, and maybe slightly amused.

  
  


Seizing the moment, Louis leaned in, kissing Harry hard on the lips. Harry was not one to deny any kind of affection from Louis, no matter how public.

  
  


Harry kissed him back, returning all of the passion that he could muster, if not only to show that he could match what was being given to him.

  
  


At that point, Niall’s eyes went wide, dodging around to see if maybe he could spot that lovely bartender.

 

He couldn’t.

 

She was long gone, scared off by the public display of desperation, no doubt. He couldn’t really describe how uncomfortable it made him to be alone and just sit back while everyone else got along nicely.

  
  


He could clearly see an absolute mess of emotions displayed on Liam’s face; he looked as if he were being asked the meaning of life at gunpoint. Something ranging from confusion to shock to slight anger and a bit of self loathing was practically seeping from his closed eyes, his head tilted back just enough for Zayn’s easy access, but not so far that he could still deny he wanted it to begin with.

  
  


Liam let out a shaky breath as Niall looked on, although Niall doubted the he knew, since he was obviously very preoccupied. Niall’s blue eyes were trying to determine what exactly brought on the situation - he figured, at first, that it all came down to Zayn, but when he actually assessed it, he realized that it was bound to happen sooner or later. They were all teenage boys, after all, they all had feelings, however traitorous they might be, and they certainly all had some sick level or hormones that seemed to screamed for attention constantly.

  
  


It was difficult - save for olive skin tone, against tanned - to determine where Zayn began, and Liam ended. It was a mess of hands and skin on skin, and it looked to Niall that there really wasn’t a better place for Zayn to be. He fit into Liam perfectly - his lips and nose stopping at Liam’s neck and throat, hips fitting perfectly into bony hips.

  
  


If that’s where he belonged, who was Niall to stop it?

  
  


Niall jumped as fingers landed on his bare shoulder, the pads just gracing his skin in a tickle of a touch. His eyes met Louis’ where he was still working his lips against Harry’s, Harry completely unbeknownst to Louis’ mischief.

  
  


And mischief it was - always with Louis - as he gave a  bit of a smirk against Harry’s lips, his grey-blue eyes sparkling with intent against Niall’s.

  
  


He worked his finger’s into a better hold on Niall’s shoulder, pulling him closer and -

  
  


Suddenly, he was letting go as Niall’s front stumbled into Harry’s back, seemingly exactly what Louis had wanted, and Niall could feeling himself going flushed. He couldn’t say he wasn’t completely embarrassed by the fact that his dick had gone rigid in his swim trunks, but he was only becoming aware of it as it pressed into the dip below Harry’s ass. He felt Harry go tense and watched as he stopped kissing Louis.

  
  


Louis’ smirk only grew, and Niall couldn’t see Harry’s expression, but he imagined that it looked a little like someone had pressed a stiff cock against him. Louis was clearly finding humor in it as he took Harry’s fragile frame in his hands and spun the boy around.

  
  


Niall looked straight on into Harry’s apprehensive expression. Well, almost, considering that he was also taller than Niall by at least a couple inches.

Louis honestly took pity on Harry for a second - he looked a bit frightened.

  
  


It wasn’t like everybody was none the wiser to what Louis and Harry did any time - literally any time - they had alone, but if there was one thing that Niall was sure of, it was that Louis was safe to Harry. He was someone that wouldn’t judge, as much as he would poke fun or tease, he would never bring himself to hurt or harm Harry in any way possible, so maybe for a split second, that’s what Niall saw in those green eyes - that apprehension had a real cause behind it, but it was gone before Niall could hardly process it.

  
  


Louis had a small hand pressing Harry forward into Niall, and Niall steadied him like a child, letting Harry lean against him for support.

  
  


Harry was breathing heavily, though he was trying hard enough to not show it, and the hot, shallow breaths were coming out and curling against the shallow of Niall’s clavicle.

  
  


“Go on, Haz,” Louis whispered, only loud enough for the three of them to hear, not that Zayn and Liam were paying attention at all. As a matter of fact, Liam still looked like he half wanted to push Zayn away, and half wanted to pull him in so tight it would hurt.

  
  


Well, maybe 40 - 60.

  
  


It was almost a dance, what the two were doing, pressing against each other and then shifting away again, over and over. And once in awhile, Zayn would lean in to deepen things, just as Liam was pulling back. Zayn knew that the longer he gave Liam to actually think about what was going on, the less his chances were of it all continuing, so he tried to keep up the pace. It was a bit of an art - knowing that he couldn’t go too quickly or he’d snap Liam out of it, but knowing that if he slowed, the easier it would be for the taller to push him away.

  
  


He was walking a thin line, but luck had been on his side thus far, and he would absolutely continue to push it until he got what he wanted.

  
  


He reached a hand up, threading confident fingers into Liam’s caramel locks and tugging just roughly enough to make a delicious mewl fall from the other’s lips and into Zayn’s greedy mouth.

  
  


A few feet away, Harry’s green eyes were still locked with Niall’s, like he was caught in a self debate.

  
  


“Haz,” Louis said in almost a purr as he rested his chin on Harry’s shoulder from behind and nuzzled his nose into the boy’s neck. Harry’s eyes fluttered, like it was the most pleasurable thing to happen yet. Niall just imagined that Harry loved the attention - no matter the sense it was in. He leaned back into Louis, stretching his neck out in invitation.

  
  


Louis obliged, sinking white teeth into equally pale skin with his devilish eyes on Niall still. As his lips worked against Harry, his hands were reaching out, taking both of Niall’s nervous ones and pulling them until his arms wrapped around Harry’s hips, and pulling even further then until Niall - again - was pressed flush into Harry.

  
  
  


Harry let out a little surprised noise, but didn’t open his eyes from his blissed expression. Niall could see why too, because Louis was working a little harder on leaving a decent mark on Harry’s neck, giving a bit more of an effort until the whole area was red and angry.

  
  


Niall took a shaky breath and took the figurative plunge.

  
  


His thumb and forefinger grabbed Harry’s chin, and, without breaking Louis’ contact with Harry’s neck, pulled Harry’s lips to his own.

  
  


He’d kissed a guy once, but - much like Liam’s experience - it was never anything serious. Not hot a heavy like this instantly was. Niall had expected Harry to be a little more sheepish about it, but he was diving into it, deepening it as soon as the contact was made.

 

Both of his green eyes were closed, and Niall allowed his to slip shut as well.

  
  


For a second, he didn’t think of anything but Harry’s lips. He thought of how soft and feminine they felt. He thought of how wet and slippery they were and how they seemed to fit just right with his own. How they seemed to be searching for something deeper still, and just as he thought that, Harry’s gentle tongue was prodding against Niall’s own lips, wanting and instantly gaining access to his mouth.

  
  


Suddenly hesitant, Niall slowly met the boy’s tongue with his own in a nervous greeting. He tasted of sweet drink compared to the pints Niall had been slamming back previously. Harry let out this small noise that landing in Niall’s mouth, reverberating there for a few seconds before Niall’s eyes flicked downward to see why the sudden moan was elicited.

  
  


Louis’s hand had found its devilish way down the from of Harry’s swim trousers, disappearing into the void of fabric and working rhythmically across obvious places. Harry tipped his head back as he was palmed, resting it against the crook of Louis shoulder, and Niall could really only watch in amazement.

  
  


As his eyes wandered back up, taking extra care with raking across the expanse of Harry’s stomach and chest, he met a pair of amused blue ones over Harry’s shoulder, holding a smirk that could only be described as mischievous on his lips.

  
  


Sneakily, Louis wound his free hand around Harry’s waist, taking Niall’s fingers in his own and directing them down.

  
  


For some reason, Niall didn’t recoil his hand once it was placed onto Harry’s crotch. He could clearly feel Louis palming the youngest just below the fabric, so it wasn’t like he could claim that he was unaware, but either way, his fingers stayed put.

  
  


Louis seemed to give it a few seconds of resting there before he retracted his own hand, and instinctively, Harry bucked his hips against Niall at the loss of attention. Just as instinctively, Niall obliged.

  
  


He found that touching another guy’s dick was both nothing at all like and a lot like touching his own. It had qualities of both. Firstly, Harry was a few inches longer than Niall’s, and while that should have bothered Niall, he found himself fascinated, and there was nothing stopping his curiosity now.

  
  


He could feel it, but he wanted to see.

  
  


No objections were given as his shaky fingers gripped the elastic band of Harry’s swim trunks and eased them down, inch by inch until -

  
  


His eyes flicked up to meet a pair of blissed out green ones, a lazy smile on Harry’s face, and he neither condoned, or stopped the action. Niall took it as a good sign, and inched the trunks down until Harry’s entire cock was exposed, rock hard and shameless as the boy himself.

  
  


The rubbing of fabric across it seemed to please Harry as he hummed in a low, sweet appreciation.

  
  


Niall subconsciously licked his lips, as Louis looked on with assessing eyes and a smile to match.

  
  


A few feet away, Zayn had managed to move Liam’s strong hands to rest on other’s olive-colored hips, their lips connected in an unending kiss. The pads of Liam’s fingers were pressed gently but forcefully into the flesh, like he was trying to both pull the boy in and push him away all at the same time. If Zayn could get him to let go just a little bit more...

  
  


Zayn wasn’t honestly sure how he’d managed to, not only keep Liam hanging on his long, but at that point, Liam was leaning into him - over him, to the point that Zayn had to reach up to keep their lips deliciously connected.

  
  


He knew he shouldn’t push it, but the chance was there, and slowly but surely, Zayn teased across Liam’s side with his left hand, his fingers gracing over the ribcage with such a gentle tone that he felt the older actually shudder against him, and that was more than enough to edge Zayn on.

  
  


He didn’t stop until he had the very tips of his fingers under the band of Liam’s swim shorts.

  
  


Liam froze a bit, and Zayn instantly started to panic. No, he had come too far for this to stop now, and he’d be fucked if he would allow it. He’d be fucked if he didn’t allow it. Either way, he was going to be fucked.

  
  


He pulled his hand out, taking both and cupping Liam’s jaw in his palms. Perfectly executed, the kiss was deepened again until he felt Liam clutching tighter at his hips, finally tugging him in until their bodies were pressed flush together. Zayn let his eyes roll back in his head at the fact they were sporting mutual hard-ons.

  
  


He gave himself a mental pat on the back, but figured he deserved more than that, because he’d been dreaming about this for god knows how long and look at what a nice little scene was playing out.

  
  


He grinned against Liam’s lips in a bit of self appreciation.

  
  


It would have gone perfectly too. Everything would have, if it weren’t for Niall bumping into Zayn’s back, causing Liam to pull away. Just like that, all contact was broken, and Zayn’s stomach dropped.

  
  


Scowling, he turned to scold Niall, but found that he couldn’t bring himself to.

  
  


Liam was staring at the other three in terror, but none of them seemed to notice at all. Niall’s hand was stroking Harry’s exposed dick and Louis had both hands delved down the back of Niall’s trunks cupping his ass with both hands and god, if Zayn wasn’t turned on by that -

  
  


Liam’s bottom lip dropped open an inch, and fuck, if Zayn wasn’t turned on by that, because his whole mouth was kiss swollen, and he did that - Zayn caused that.

  
  


Liam’s dark eyes were half-lidded, despite his shock. Knowing that he had to do something, Zayn forced a smile at him, trying to maintain his composure. He was nervous, of course, that Liam was apparently coming to his senses, but he couldn’t let anyone call his bluff.

  
  


Cupping Liam’s jaw in his palms again, he forced their gazes to connect, and he leaned in, pressing their foreheads together comfortingly. He was surprised when Liam’s lips flickered up into the smallest smile.

  
  


“Just for fun, right, Li?” Zayn whispered timidly, speaking as if to an animal he didn’t want to alarm. He watched as Liam’s anxiety gradually melted away and felt his own doing the same.

  
  


Liam let out a long breath, staring directly into Zayn's calm eyes and, with a new-found peace, he pressed their lips together again. Zayn rose up to meet him, allowing for Liam’s hands to find their place on the shallow of his hips again.

  
  


Zayn was pretty sure, as their lips worked messily together, that he would be completely content to just kiss Liam for the rest of his life. No more band, no more family, no more anything, just Liam and the taste and smell of something so him. He wasn’t sure how to describe it other than unconventionally sweet - and even that only scratched the surface of what he wanted to say.

  
  


At least he could blame the alcohol, right?

  
  


It took an inexplicable amount of time for Zayn to figure out that Liam was actually rutting against him, his hips hitching up with every beat, creating the friction that Zayn had been craving ever since he'd met the other boy. Even that small movement had his gut relaxing and his nerves melting into a sloppy pool at his feet.

  
  


Zayn hummed into the boy’s mouth, rising to meet Liam’s movements and grinding back in a plea for more.

  
  


Deciding it an appropriate time as any to try again, Zayn slowly dragged his fingers back into Liam’s trunks, just under the small of his back in one sneaky movement.

  
  


This time, Liam didn’t pause, hesitate, or stall, he merely pressed on, obviously deciding that it was time for him to take the dominant role that Zayn would gladly give him any day of the week, month, or year.

  
  


As out of character as it was for Zayn, he was just thanking any god that would listen for the attention he was being paid. And rightfully so, he thought.

  
  


Liam’s tongue slipped it’s way into his mouth at the same time that Zayn got his whole hand cupping Liam’s ass, and that just about did it for him. He was mentally swimming in his emotions, actually grinning with pride at how far he’d come.

  
  


He didn’t have a lot of time to gloat, however, because out of the corner of his eye, he could see Niall on his knees, Harry’s cock mostly in his mouth. Over Harry's shoulder, Louis watched with a pleased and admiring expression at Niall's abilities. Liam clearly saw it too, but didn’t rip away - just softly parted from Zayn's lips. If anything, he was suddenly clutching Zayn tighter. With typical concern in his words and a knitted brow, he spoke.

  
  


“Don’t you lads think we shouldn’t be doing this out in the open?”

  
  


Louis gave him a look, a familiar humor in his blue eyes. “We’re the only ones out here, Li.”

  
  


“It’s okay, babe,” Zayn agreed, wondering after a second if that was his own voice sounding so smooth and velvety with his lips pressed directly to Liam’s ear, making Liam actually shiver. Liam looked as though he was prepared to argue more, but Zayn couldn’t let that happen.

  
  


He took it as the perfect time to edge things a little further, pulling his hand out of the back of Liam’s trunks and delving it, instead, into the front.

  
  


Zayn tried not to let his jaw drop dramatically as his fingers clutched around Liam’s rigid cock, because he certainly wasn’t expecting what he was met with. Liam’s head was tipped back, his bottom lip bitten down by his two front teeth in the most adorable way Zayn could imagine, but it was extremely difficult to imagine the boy in front of him as cute with his new found knowledge.

  
  


He didn’t have much to compare it to, but Zayn could feel that, without exaggeration, he was holding at least nine inches in his hand. Experimentally, he slid the length through his fist, finding that if he spread the few beads of precum, it worked through easily enough.

  
  


Liam looked like he was holding back a dirty moan when Zayn finally met his half-lidded eyes. His lips were pursed together in a hard line and both of his dark brows were met in the middle with a look that could have been either pain or pleasure, but given the way his eyelids fluttered every now and then, Zayn guessed the latter.

  
  


He couldn’t hold back a grin from spreading across his lips, and even though the angle was awkward and it was quickly making his wrist cramp up, this was easily the best experience of his life so far - concerts and interviews and X Factor be damned.

  
  


Suddenly feeling like he had a dirty, delicious secret that had to be shared, he stepped out of the way, only a couple inches to the right and tugged Liam’s trunks down most of the way.

  
  


Louis and Harry both stopped what they were doing, their attentions suddenly on the uncharacteristically large cock in Zayn’s hand.

  
  


Even Niall, after seeing their reactions, turned his head around to look, bright blue eyes growing upon doing so.

  
  


Liam had gone completely flush, his eyes casting down into the sand with everyone's undivided attention on the span of his lower body.

  
  


Louis and Niall shared a quick look before Niall was crawling towards the two, shuffling in the sand and stopping, eye-level, in front of Liam’s dick.

  
  


Zayn scowled as his hand was pushed away and replaced by Niall’s in an eagerness that was usually only showed to food. Jealousy could not even begin to explain it as he looked on, though he couldn’t really bring himself to be mad at Niall, of all people for being as enticed as he was.

  
  


“Can I?” Niall asked, eyes sweeping up to Zayn’s and then back to the hard cock in his hand. The question had taken Zayn aback a little, as did the equally sheepish look on Niall’s features, like he’d upset Zayn by proceeding.

  
  


Zayn flat out grinned at that, because here he had been envious and now Niall was actually asking him if it was okay to continue. It was ridiculous the amount of joy he found in the fact that it was obvious to the others that Liam was Zayn’s thing, even if it was only in this instance.

  
  


Zayn nodded at Niall and then turned his head to sweetly connect his lips back with Liam’s. He couldn’t see what Niall was doing anymore, but he figured it must have felt amazing as Liam let something suspiciously resembling a purr slip into Zayn’s mouth. He drank in the delicious sound with pleasure.

  
  


When he pulled away after only a moment, Liam rested his forehead on Zayn’s shoulder, seemingly too drawn into the bliss of it to hold himself up, and Zayn could really only come to find that just as adorable as any of Liam’s other actions.

  
  


What Zayn wasn’t expecting, however, was the hand that suddenly was tugging down his own trunks and taking his cock into a tight grip.

  
  


Niall looked as if he couldn’t decide which one he wanted more, eyes gaze flicking back and forth between the two. He finally settled on licking a long stripe up Zayn's in a drawn-out motion, while pumping Liam’s languidly through a loose fist.

  
  


Zayn licked his lips at the contact, finding that he was so hard that the feeling of Niall’s tongue sent little shocks through the bottoms of his feet and his toes. He let out a low hum in the back of his throat and suddenly Liam was pressing a chaste kiss to his shoulder, making Zayn’s stomach flip and bringing a bit of a lovesick smile to his face despite the circumstances. He wasn’t crazy about having to share Liam, but he was glad it was this way, if had to be. He was glad that it was Niall.

  
  


Niall was darting in between the two erections, a kiss here, a sloppy lick and a full on deep throat there. Zayn found himself unable to enjoy it as blissfully as he wished he could, because Louis had somehow managed to convince Harry to lay down, his back in the sand and Louis hovering over him, both of their hard cocks exposed. Zayn couldn’t stop watching.

  
  


Louis was staring directly into Harry’s eyes as he pumped both of their cocks through one fist, and Harry was rutting up to meet the motion, letting out dirty mewls here and there.

 

Harry tipped his head back all the way, meeting Zayn’s stare and giving him a tiny smirk as he bit his bottom lip and allow Louis to bring him to the edge. He came with a choked groan, spilling out over his stomach and nuzzling his curls back into the sand like he couldn’t bear the wash of immense pleasure. Zayn envied him briefly.

  
  


Liam’s eyes were on them too, albeit sideways from where his temple was still rested on Zayn’s shoulder, and Zayn caught him licking his lips in a dazed expression as he watched Harry come.

  
  


A chill ran down Zayn’s spine at that. He reached a hand down, pushing Niall back from where he was trying to fit both of their cocks in his mouth at the same time, and gestured for him to come up. He rose to their level unquestioningly, and Zayn tugged him in roughly for a quick kiss.

  
  


“Niall, you wanna get fucked?” he asked smoothly, being met by a pair of awed, crystal blue eyes that seemed to be trying to figure out the dynamics of it. He nodded anyway, although obviously a little unsure, not even close to as apprehensive as Liam suddenly was.

  
  


Zayn gestured for Niall to sit, and he did, obeying like a puppy as Zayn took Liam’s jaw in his hands against and kissed him lightly.

  
  


“You want to fuck Niall, right?” he whispered innocently, nudging their noses together to bring out the part of Liam that couldn’t say no to one of his bandmates-in-distress.

  
  


He didn’t agree, but he didn’t disagree, and Zayn was going to take that and run with it if it meant the death of him. Noting the look of complete apprehension in the boy’s brown eyes, Zayn took his hand and pulled him down into a sitting position where Niall was already situated in the sand.

  
  


He caught Liam and Niall sharing a sheepish smile out of the corner of his eye, but it only made him chuckle under his breath as they both went flush.

  
  


Not a moment later, he heard Louis let out this rough growl over his shoulder, and turned just in time to see his stomach muscles flexing as he came hard across Harry’s stomach, panting as he started coming down from the high.

  
  


Niall had that awed expression again as he watched, his pale skin tone a sudden pink all the way from his cheeks to his chest with his bottom lip hanging open in fascination.

  
  


“Good news, Niall,” Zayn teased, trying to make light of the situation. “I think you’ve got an affinity for cock.”

 

Niall huffed a single, nervous laugh at that, diverting his eyes. Liam bit back an amused smile of his own, and even Louis chuckled as crawled off of Harry with care. Like any good lover, he started cleaning Harry off gently with one of their t-shirts, dabbing the droplets of come off of the his stomach as he pressed genuine kisses against his face. Harry lit up with everyone of them, letting a brilliant smile find his lips.

  
  


Zayn found that, he too, was smiling from the display. He wasn't sure how he'd gone from probably dying of embarrassment if he'd seen Louis and Harry full out fucking to actually finding it cute in a matter of a day. He shrugged it off, remembering that he too was striving to come and he'd be damned if he let it take any longer than necessary.

  
  


He leaned over, pressing his lips to Niall's temple, letting a hand instantly find hi's previously untouched cock. It was gently pulsing in his palm, and Niall instantly tipped his head back, expletives whispered harshly with a loose tongue.

  
  


Zayn guided Niall to his hands and knees so that his back was facing Liam, all while keeping gentle kisses and a skilled hand from letting him get too nervous. Liam looked like he was trying to figure out if he should be panicking, but the unsure expression on his face and the look of complete thirst in his eyes said two different things.

  
  


His wide eyes darted to Zayn quickly, as if asking what to do next, and Zayn wasn't sure when he became the expert on fucking lads, but he was more than content with the attention. That, and that look in Liam's eyes had him nearly tipping over the edge right there.

  
  


He nodded his head, gaze flicking to Niall's swim trunks in a silent gesture, and Liam caught on quick enough. He eased them down, inch by inch until they were pooled at Niall's knees. Liam didn't look like he had the patience to take them completely off.

  
  


Zayn glanced over at Louis and Harry whom were sitting on the side lines, a bit of a wiley smirk on both sets of lips, like they knew something the other three didn't.

  
  


"You're goin' to need some lube for that," Louis suggested, gaze meeting Harry's for a second before the youngest stood knowingly and padded over to his beach bag that had spilled haphazardly onto one of the lounge chairs. He unzipped a little side compartment and pulled a small tube out, tossing it into Zayn's waiting hands. He eyed it suspiciously before cocking his head to the side at Louis.

 

"Just in case, y'know?" Louis' eyes sparkled mischievously, and Zayn actually blushed at that, finding that he couldn't push the thought of Louis fucking the younger quickly while the rest of their band mates stood by unknowingly, out of his head so easily. Nor did he want to.

 

Liam took the tube carefully when it was handed to him, but he looked confused by it. Zayn mentally slapped himself for thinking that Liam had any idea of the schematics of the situation, so he took it back, liberally squeezing an amount into his palm and taking Liam's cock.

  
  


He watched as Liam's half-lidded eyes fluttered in response, and Zayn bit his lips because it was just too much to see. Once the length was thoroughly coated, with Niall dazedly resting his head in the sand, a hand on his own cock, Zayn tossed the little tube back over where it hit Harry's curls.

  
  


"Oi," he complained, but was instantly shushed by Louis, and he did as he was told.

  
  


Without any further warning, Liam pushed in, causing Zayn's eyes to widen in shock and Niall to choke out a half-moan, half-cry.

  
  


Liam looked like someone had just scolded him as he noted the way Niall's brow was knotted together in pain, and from a foot or so away, Louis laughed incredulously. Zayn cringed as he realized that Niall had just taken about nine inches with no preparation or prior experience, but the way Liam's eyes were darting around for an answer made his stomach flutter again.

  
  


"You're supposed to prep him first, babe," Zayn said, not able to choke back a laugh at the look of horror on Liam's face upon discovery that he'd done something wrong.

  
  


"I didn't know," he promised, biting his bottom lip. "I'm sorry. Should I take it out?"

  
  


"No!" Niall yelped, biting down so hard on his knuckle that Zayn was sure it would draw blood. "Just gimme a second."

  
  


Liam rested back onto his heels from his kneeling position, giving Zayn his apologetic look, so the boy leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips in reassurance. He wanted to feel bad for Niall, but the red-hot blush that was spreading over Liam's embarrassed features was so attractive.

  
  


Niall whimpered, and Zayn could see him staring painfully at Harry, whom in return was giving him a sympathetic smile. Zayn imagined that the youngest knew what it was like, given the display of dominance Louis had shown earlier, and something like a protective flare swirled in his gut. It instantly subsided, however, as he saw the loving way Louis’ arm was slung around his boy, his fingers gently rubbing a nip mark on Harry’s clavicle.

  
  


All of his attention back on Niall, Zayn reached out and petted a few gentle strokes down Niall’s back, making his lidded, blue eyes lazily switch their attention. He took in a long breath as he visibly tried to relax and then gave a tight nod at Zayn, obviously hoping for him to relay the message to Liam.

  
  


The flare of protectiveness that Zayn had felt earlier was quickly replaced by a more familiar excited itch at the fact that the show was starting back up. He’d been waiting for this long enough, damn it. And as much as he loved Niall, if it had to hurt Niall, then so be it. Just maybe not a lot, or anything, but Zayn would be perfectly content with Niall being sore for a few days as long as things kept moving.

  
  


In order to carry on the situation, Zayn leaned in again and pressed his lips sloppily to Liam’s, kissing him without any real rhythm for a few seconds.

He pulled away only to whisper a, “Go on, then, babe.”

  
  


Liam gave Niall a skeptical look where Niall had his temple resting in the sand, his head craned around to see what was going on. He gave Liam a tight smile, his blonde hair flopped all around in an almost comedic way. If it weren’t for the fact that he was bent over, about to get fucked into oblivion.

  
  


Zayn huffed a laugh under his breath that was paired with a proud smile at Niall’s willingness, and, almost experimentally, Liam eased himself in further until Niall was filled to the hilt.

  
  


Even though he seemed to be expecting it, Niall let out this long “ah” at the action, and Zayn wasn’t exactly sure what that noise meant, but it wasn’t stop, so it was good enough for him.

  
  


Liam looked like this was the best thing he’d ever felt, and Zayn had never tried anything like what Liam was experiencing before, but he could only imagine how tight it was. Tight and just all around good. He was envious, but not of Liam...

  
  


Liam just bit his bottom lip, looking like he wanted to ask if Niall was okay, but figuring he couldn’t stop himself. He pulled out to the head and thrusted back in, nice and slow, and sending Niall’s face mashing into the towel that Harry was laying out under his upper-half for comfort.

With these little kitten whimpers, Niall reached a desperate hand out and grabbed Louis’ leg, his short nails digging into the flesh.

  
  


He looked like he’d gotten past the point of any real pain and now he was clearly starting to feel sparks of something - made evident by the way his bright blue eyes lit in pleasure with every other tiny movement.

  
  


Liam looked like he was just barely holding himself back; the way that they were positioned, with Niall’s ass to Liam’s hips was making it all too easy to just pound into him. As much as Zayn wanted to see that, he knew that Liam just wasn’t that kind of guy. Maybe if Zayn could - not push him - but nudge him off the edge.

  
  


Liam’s hands were holding tightly to the front of the boy’s thighs and his thumbs pressed into the swell of Niall’s ass, making divots into his cheeks. He was slowly starting to pull Niall back onto his cock instead of actually thrust into him, and Niall was actually panting at that point, taking in short, hot breaths as he clutched tight to Louis’ leg.

  
  


Harry looked over at Louis with a bit of a cheeky smirk, and Louis didn’t have to look over to know that it was being given to him. He returned it, keeping his eyes on Niall as Harry leaned over, obviously more interested in his own lover than his bandmate being fucked in front of him.

  
  


Zayn looked on, now more envious than ever as he took in the little whines and low groans that Niall was making, and very quickly he considered just ripping him off Liam’s cock and having it for himself -

  
  


Niall squeezed his eyes shut tight, his teeth clenched together tightly as he made this lower growl through them and wiggled a bit until he could get a hand on his cock. He stroked it once, twice, three times, and suddenly he was coming into his fist and up his arm.

  
  


Liam pursed his lips together as Niall slumped forward all the way, pulling off of Liam’s cock and making it spring up as Niall laid spent in the sand.

  
  


There was only one problem, and it wasn’t really a problem at all - Liam hadn’t come yet. Zayn was about to sing at his chances, because it was his turn.

  
  


“Me too?” he asked hopefully, looking up at Liam with the absolute best puppy eyes he could muster. He had figured the eyes wouldn’t work on the one that practically invented them, but Liam seemed to consider for only a second before biting his lip and giving a small nod, eyes flicking up to meet Zayn’s through his wavy fringe.

  
  


Zayn had never seen Liam want something like that before, and it was way too much for him to handle right then. He ripped his eyes away and looked over at Louis in question, because fuck if he really knew what he was doing.

  
  


“Gotta stretch yourself,” Louis chirped back smugly with Harry’s head nodding on his shoulder in agreement.

  
  


“Gotta what?” Zayn asked, honestly confused as to what that really meant or what it entailed. He didn’t want to seem daft, but, well, he may have written the books on seducing one's straight bandmate, but definitely not the ones on how to actually be fucked up the bum.

  
  


Louis rolled his eyes fondly and gestured for Zayn to lay down as Harry was suddenly reaching out and placing his hands under Niall’s arms. Harry dragged him close until Niall had his head in Harry’s lap, a content smile on his lips. Harry began to dress him in an almost proud manner.

  
  


Zayn wondered how Liam wanted him to go about this, because he really wasn’t all that sure if Liam wanted to fuck him face to face, or if he preferred not staring directly into his - mostly - straight best friend’s face while he took his ass virginity. He guessed it was probably the second, but Zayn was pretty much sure he’d hate himself forever if he missed the look on Liam’s face when it all went down.

  
  


Liam looked like he could see Zayn’s predicament, obvious as it was with the way Zayn was looking dubiously between the laid out towel and the other’s hips. Liam only offered a tiny smile at him, his pink lips flickering up ever so slightly in the corners.

  
  


Zayn melted a bit at the sight, and his mind was made up. He pulled his trunks off the rest of the way and sat on the towel, scooting himself up until Liam’s knees were in between Zayn’s legs.

  
  


Liam let out an audible breath as his eyes raked over Zayn’s body like he was starving. It sent an actual chill through Zayn’s body.

  
  


While if you had asked him what he’d be doing on this vacation, he definitely wouldn’t have said anything even close to this, he wasn’t complaining by any means. As a matter of fact, he had this sneaking suspicion that he might actually cry tears of joy before this was over.

  
  


Liam gingerly placed both hands on Zayn’s chest, apprehensive and nervous and perfect. It was almost dazzling and Zayn felt like one of their preteen girl fans for a second. Then again, none of them had ever gotten to get this far with Liam, so he was a step ahead. Two or three steps ahead if you counted the fact that he was an attractive billionaire.

  
  


And he definitely counted that.

  
  


“Right, so here’s this,” Louis said, handing the little bottle of lube over to Zayn for the second time that day, only this time he was sporting the biggest grin Zayn could imagine, his teeth bared like the Cheshire Cat. “And just have Li stick his fingers into you until it stops hurting.”

  
  


“Well put,” Harry giggled, nuzzling his nose into Louis’ cheek, his eyes crinkling in true humor, although Liam was looking at the pair like their heads had fused together.

  
  


He quickly looked down at Zayn, silently asking if they were serious.

  
  


Zayn shrugged, although he’d maybe heard something about that technique before, probably from Harry himself since he always seemed to be trying to freak them out with weird sexual references.

  
  


“Go on then,” Louis demanded, putting on a mock impatient look.

  
  


It took him a minute or so to process before Liam held his hand out in offering to Zayn. For a second, Zayn wasn’t sure what Liam was doing, but as his eyes flicked to the little tube in Zayn’s fingers, he got the idea and squeezed a good portion into Liam’s palm.

  
  


After another second of getting his shit together, Liam worked the substance onto his fingers and gently dragged them down Zayn’s inner thigh, bringing on a set of nervous goosebumps with his ghosting touch. The gesture was a silent question for Zayn to spread his legs further, and he instantly complied, as well as pushing himself a little closer to Liam.

  
  


Niall had seemed to recover, watching from Harry’s lap and wincing as Liam’s fingers neared their destination. After seeing his reaction, Zayn tensed.

  
  


“No, no,” Harry instructed. “It’ll hurt a lot less if you relax, Zayn.”

Zayn scowled up at him with his head tilted back.

  
  


“Easy to say now, isn’t it?” Zayn complained. “You’re not the one about to have fingers in your bum.”

  
  


“I’ve had them there plenty of times,” Harry informed cheekily, sporting the proudest smile possible as Louis snickered beside him.

  
  


“Hush up,” Liam scolded, staring down at Zayn’s hip, his cheeks flush red.

  
  


“Then hurry up,” Louis shot back.

  
  


With only a little more mental encouragement that Zayn could clearly see plastered on his face, Liam pushed the tip of one finger in.

  
  


The feeling could not really be described, in Zayn’s opinion, and he cursed himself for ever being okay with Niall having a whole - awesomely sized cock - shoved into him. As a matter of fact, to take his mind away from things, he was considering buying Niall a bouquet of flowers, or maybe a fruit basket.

  
  


The pain wasn’t really a pain as much as an irritating, itching burn. It wasn’t sharp, but gnawing and that was much more uncomfortable. He imagined that was what being stung by a bee felt like, only it radiated through his whole lower body.

  
  


Liam was looking as Zayn like he’d single handedly murdered Zayn’s family, and Zayn was quick to offer a reassuring smile. He could tell he wasn’t selling it by the skeptical look Liam was giving him as he pushed his finger in the rest of the way.

  
  


It slid in easily enough, and Zayn soon found that once you’d passed the actual stretching, it wasn’t so bad at all. Not necessarily a nice feeling, but not something he couldn't bear.

  
  


“More?” Liam asked under his breath, his dark brows knitted together.

  
  


Zayn would have swooned over the fact that Liam was being so patient with him, but he was still trying to untense his tight muscles, and he couldn’t seem to find the time, so he just nodded.

  
  


The second one hurt more going in, but took less time to get accustomed to. Maybe it was because Zayn was pretty good at distracting himself, and right then he was remembering that Liam had an unattended - hard and worked - cock that he was ignoring in order of making sure Zayn was comfortable.

  
  


That, that was...

  
  


More than Zayn could handle at the moment, and he had to bite his bottom lip to hold back a full out grin. His eyes were squeezed shut tight, so he missed the little motion that Louis had instructed Liam with his fingers - a little scissoring motion, but he sure as fuck felt it.

  
  


He yelped suddenly and felt Liam jump at the sudden noise. A sorry tumbled out of his lips as he tentatively dragged the fingers of his other hand over Zayn’s hard cock, and Zayn yelped even louder at that. His body bucked up into the touch, his eyes flying open, and Liam seemed to take that as the right moment to push the third finger in.

  
  


Zayn pursed his lips together and made a low sound that radiated from his rib cage. Some evidence of his new found pleasure must have been showing on his face, because suddenly, Liam looked rather impressed with himself, his eyes darting from his fingers to Zayn’s eyes to his fingers again, just to make sure that it was him that elicited that noise.

  
  


Zayn was dragging in these rough breaths, actually trying to figure out if he was feeling more pain or pleasure from the third finger. It didn’t take long for all of the pain to die away, however, and his whole lower body was pulsing.

  
  


Experimentally, Liam put on his focusing face and started slowly thrusting his three fingers in and out. He was taking the utmost care, as always, with his the little tip of his tongue poked out between his lips in concentration.

  
  


Zayn pushed back on his fingers in response, eyes rolling back in his head as, even that, sent his body in shock of too much.

  
  


“Liam,” he encouraged, or at least, he tried to. It ended up coming out as an actual purr, and it left him wondering if that was actually his voice, or if he’d suddenly died and been reincarnated as an experienced gay porn star.

  
  


Liam huffed a humorless laugh, pulling his fingers out and stroking his cock once, twice to wet it again with his lube-slicked hand and then lined up to Zayn’s entrance. Their eyes met, and Liam was giving him an absolutely nervous smile, averting his eyes instantly. Zayn even blushed at it.

  
  


Liam pushed in, just the tip at first, and Zayn cringed. He slung an arm over his eyes so Liam didn’t see the pain on his face, but he couldn’t unball his fist.

  
  


He’d never felt so filled before in his life, and it was not only uncomfortable, but that burn was back, now infinitely stronger than before. Still, that little spark was there, hiding behind the utter discomfort.

  
  


He counted to three to get past it, mentally talking himself into relaxing with every step.

  
  


One, he unballed his fist.

  
  


Two, he let out the breath he was holding.

  
  


And three, he physically untensed his shoulders first, and then his lower half until he was mostly relaxed.

  
  


Liam had that look of concentration on his face again, but once Zayn talked himself into opening his eyes, he realized that look was probably him trying not to come.

  
  


Quickly, Zayn’s eyes darted to the other three, only just remembering them now, and blushing because each one of them looked proud of him.

  
  


Niall looked so proud that Zayn was sure he’d get a polaroid picture of the scene and label it Zayn’s first cock.

  
  


“Are you okay?” Liam whispered, looking actually concerned. Instead of trusting his voice, Zayn just nodded at him, putting on a brave face.

  
  


Liam pushed farther, much like he did with Niall, and didn’t stop until he was all the way in. Zayn had to give a real effort to hold in a whine that threatened to spill out of his carefully constructed demeanor.

  
  


Once Liam was all the way in, he made a move that could really only be described as Liam. He must been able to see through the heroic facade, because leaned over the boy below him and nuzzled his nose into Zayn’s neck in an apologetic gesture.

  
  


Zayn couldn’t handle the butterfies it sent crashing through his gut, so he pulled an even more Liamish move and cupped the other’s chin in his hands for the third time that day and kissed him. The caramel haired boy kissed back instantly, melting into and giving it his all, like that was the only thing he could do to make it up to Zayn.

  
  


To alert Liam that he was ready, Zayn reached a hand back, cupping Liam’s ass and gesturing him forward. Without breaking the kiss, Liam let out an uncharacteristically dirty groan into Zayn’s mouth, sliding his tongue in with it. Both were accepted eagerly.

  
  


Liam pulled out and pushed in again and worked his tongue against Zayn’s like he’d been at it for a century - like they were created and programmed for this very instance, and by then there was no real pain left in Zayn’s body. Every bit of discomfort melted into a puddle and drained out of his pores, leaving only these literal shocks to be felt every time Liam’s cock slid deliciously into him.

  
  


Zayn was actually pretty sure that he could feel the exact spot inside him that was leaking this new pleasure every time the head of Liam’s cock ground into it. His jaw dropped open when Liam changed his positioning. He pushed their bodies flush together and, wrapping his arms around the small of Zayn’s back, he pulled Zayn up until Zayn was resting in Liam’s lap, his knees in the sand.

  
  


Instead of being thrusted into, he was being bounced onto Liam’s cock and that turned whatever little sparks Zayn was feeling into an actual burning flame that wouldn’t die away.

  
  


He carelessly let a long moan escape him, his head tilted all the way back and relying completely on Liam to hold him up. His cock was now trapped between Liam’s toned abs and his own stomach, sliding - slick with precome - between the two. He could feel himself starting to peak, his orgasm pooling in his lower body as Liam’s length slid in and out of him.

  
  


He chanced a look at Liam then, gasping at the sight. If the caramel haired boy had looked wrecked when he fucked Niall, now he looked like a disaster. A beautifully destroyed being.

  
  


His bottom lip was bit down so hard that the skin was blossoming white around his teeth, and his brow area was furrowed into a look of absolute pleasure. His eyes were squeezed shut tight as he breathed hard through flared nostrils, and Zayn had never in his life seen something so attractive. Hands down. End of story.

  
  


“Li,” he gasped under his breath, and the mentioned boy’s eyes opened, though his expression didn’t change. If anything, it intensified, his pupils blown black as he pulled Zayn onto his cock over and over.

  
  


“I can’t,” Liam whispered back, leaning in and resting his sweat-slicked forehead onto Zayn’s clavicle. Zayn didn’t need any explanation as to what that meant, and he didn’t need any time to catch up either, because he was rutting his cock between them now, pressing it as hard as he could against Liam’s flexed stomach muscles.

  
  


“Go on, then,” Zayn tried, but it came out as a whine under his breath. He doubted that the other three could hear what they were saying, but they were definitely getting a good show. They could probably see where Liam’s hard cock was sliding into him, and they’d probably get to see it flex and twitch as Liam came. That thought was more than enough for Zayn to tip over the edge, coming hard between them with a long whine into Liam’s ear, his toes clenching in the sand.

  
  


Liam must have been completely motivated by Zayn’s orgasm, because for his final few thrusts, he placed both hands on the boy’s shoulders and fucked up into him harder than Zayn would have expected. Each one made Zayn gasp, and on the third, hard rut Liam came too.

  
  


Zayn practically snarled as Liam’s cock pulsed a few times, followed by a warm, wet feeling inside of him. It wasn’t what he was expecting, but he still hadn’t come down from the high and it felt so fucking good.

  
  


He was pulling in struggled, jagged breathes as he tried to hang onto the feeling that made him dizzy and blissful.

  
  


A little gasping laugh hit his ear, delicious and smooth, from Liam’s lips as he pressed the lightest kiss to Zayn’s temple, holding him even tighter against his body for a second in a warm, comforting embrace.

  
  
  


“S'okay,” Liam assured, his voice just ghosting over Zayn’s neck.

  
  


Then he was laying the boy back down against the towel, placing one last kiss to Zayn’s lips before pulling out gently.

  
  


Zayn couldn’t really move, couldn’t really process anything for a few seconds, but the sore feeling of Liam dragging out of him was enough to sober him up a bit. He winced the slightest bit and tipped his head back, chancing a look at his audience only to find all three stunned into silence.

  
  


“Wow,” Niall commented, an amazed look on his features that matched the other two perfectly. Harry nodded in agreement.

  
  


Zayn pulled his eyes away, averting them to the only one he actually wanted the opinion of, but Liam wouldn’t meet his gaze. His face had gone tomato red as he pulled the shirt that Niall had already dirtied and rubbed his stomach off with it, dabbing away the little droplets of Zayn’s come.

  
  


As a matter of fact, Liam wouldn’t show any kind of real emotion the whole rest of the trip, which may have only been one full day, but Zayn was a little hurt.

  
  


He had been expecting Liam to react a little ashamed of what he’d done, but Zayn was really feeling the sting. No one had talked about what they’d done as they packed up all of their things, and everyone else seemed to be doing just fine.

  
  


They all seemed more than happy to leave what they’d done in the past, only to bring it up once they were all inebriated. And maybe, if it happened again a few times, that would be okay too, but Liam seemed to not really be getting that fact.

  
  


-

  
  


Liam seemed reserved as ever as they all climbed into the cab that would take them to the airport, and Zayn had to admit, he was a little depressed.

  
  


Not only was he leaving paradise behind, but it felt a little as if they were leaving the more carefree part of Liam behind as well, and no part of him was okay with that.

  
  


All of their luggage clunking around in the trunk as they went over a gravelly dirt road was just added stress, because now, not only was all of that other shit wrong, but his favorite glass bottle of aftershave was probably broken and leaking out into his clothes and other toiletries. It would take at least five washes to get the expensive smell out.

  
  


In as bad a mood as ever, Zayn boarded the plane, and to make matters worse, Niall, Harry, and Louis would all be taking up a row of their own. Although something told him that was all a carefully devised plan on their part, Zayn ignored it, not really up for feeling much of anything.

  
  


He took his seat - the window seat, with Liam right next to him - and settled in for a long night’s flight, sleepless and uncomfortable as always. He listened to what Louis was telling the other two in the row ahead of them, but after a few minutes, he noticed that Liam was wearing a bit of a concentrated frown again, fidgeting his hands in his lap.

  
  


Zayn tried not to read too much into it, figuring that he was just having a new set of doubts about the whole thing, and he opted to stare out his window instead at the runway.

  
  


He’d forgotten all about it until he felt nervous fingers wind into his on the armrest, and he looked over to see Liam staring into his lap, pursing his lips to hide an apprehensive smile.

  
  


Zayn wore a blush to match.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This work and others can also be found at Wester-fic.tumblr.com.


End file.
